Lex Luthor: Son of Krypton
by lazerscope
Summary: For Krypton, Lex Luthor is either it's last great hope, or it's seed of destruction!


Chapter One

The stars continue their eternal dance in space. Some are just born, others become supernovas, and some still have their brightness shine across the eons, though their physical beings burned out a millennium ago.

A tiny craft glides through the inky vastness. Inside the automatic guidance system follows the trajectory mapped out on the screen. Next to it is the holo-display board, with a tiny yellow figurine cheerfully relaying facts and figures about the upcoming planet's history, geography, and citizenry. A small pair of steel-blue pupils gaze at it in wonder.

When the monitor displays an approach of 96.0843 miles before encountering the planet's outer atmosphere, the on-board computer speaks.

"In one minute and twenty seconds we will be penetrating the atmosphere. On board life support systems are functioning and stable. Cabin pressure adjusted by thirty percent."

The craft dips into a mass of clouds beneath and the outer hull heats quickly.

"Outer temperature now 105.89 degrees. Main power relayed to ship hull; density increased by 59%. Internal temperature adjusted by 27%. Emergency flight system on stand-by."

At an ear-shattering speed the craft dives from the heavens above. Below, ocean masses swirl about continents which come closer into view. The on-board monitors fizzles in and out.

"Planet zzzzz…..to zzzzzzz….near. Begin s..zzzz 04. Parameters...zzzz….variables changed…..Recommend…..".

Silence.

The little seat with the passenger raises, and anti-concussion side-bags inflate around him. The monitor goes black and all the lights go dark. In seconds the cockpit is bathed in a red light as the emergency system goes online. The babe begins to cry.

From below, two pairs of eyes scan the horizon. They watch as the ship descends to the earth below leaving a trail of black smoke in its wake. Plumes of dust appear in the distance where the ship eventually crashes.

The babe is still crying but is unharmed. Compressed-air locks release from the hatch-door and move up a few inches. Daylight seeps into the darkness inside.

Something grabs hold of the hatch-door from the outside. It struggles for a bit, and then rips it away from the ship. Sunlight floods the cabin of the ship, revealing the child inside wrapped in red and blue sheets.

A man and woman dressed in Kryptonian garb stand in awe of the sight before them. The man gently takes the babe up in his arms, wrapped in its sheets. It looks up at him with a curiosity seemingly beyond his years.

Kay-Or steps next to her husband and looks unto the child in wonder.

"It is a miracle. The gods have heard our prayers."

"Yes," replies Dek-Or. "They have sent us our son."

Kay-Or is dressing the baby and gently tucking him into its sleep chamber. Dek-Or looks on at them from across the room, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

He goes over to Kay-Or and places a hand on her shoulder. They look down upon the sleeping child.

"I am afraid," says Kay-Or.

"Good," answers Dek-Or. "As am I. Fear will encourage us to be careful."

"We can let no one know?"

"No, not for many cycles, my hand. He is our secret little treasure for now."

The baby squirms as it turns over on its side.

"And his name, my hand?" asks Kay-Or

"Only an indomitable spirit could have survived such a voyage," replies Dek-Or. "He came to us wrapped in the colors of a god. We should name him after our most resolute of gods, Ae-Lex." Kay-Or looks down upon her sleeping baby boy.

"Lex," she says. "Then his name shall be Lex."

With two basket-sized hover crates gliding on each side, Dek-Or walks up to one of the towers on the study campus and takes an elevator. At the top, he walks to the entrance of the science wing which is guarded by two soldiers.

"Halt!" says the first soldier. "Please prepare for an ID scan…"

"That's not necessary," says the second soldier. "Hello, Doctor Dek-Or. It is already passed lab hours."

"Yes, I know, Officer Tal-ul" he says. "I just had some last minute tests to run on a plant I discovered near Lake Trom yesterday."

Tal-ul eyes the crates suspiciously.

"I will need you to wait while I verify with the main floor."

"Of course," says Dek-Or. "But please, I would hate to keep The Council waiting."

Word of the Council gives Tal-ul pause. He fingers the call badge on his chest for a moment, then decides to step aside and motions his partner to do the same. Dek-Or nods in gratitude and enters the science wing.

At his station he presses a button on one of the crates and the top slides open. He reaches inside and retrieves a bundle wrapped in sheets. He opens up the bundle to reveal a sleeping Lex-Or.

As the baby lies on the study board a mechanical arm glides over him, moving back and forth as it casts a ray of green light. Dek-Or sits at his monitor, mouth up against his clasped hands as he's done hundreds of times before when in deep thought.

"This is unlike anything I've ever seen," he thinks to himself. The baby does not possess the physiology of a normal Kryptonian. The brain seems undeveloped even at this age, and the heart looks tender and fragile. How can it breathe on its own with only two lungs?

With the scan complete, Dek-Or touches a small pad on the study board and his science badge glows green for a second. He gently places the baby back in the crate, slides the top shut and heads out of the laboratory.

As Kay-Or reclines, a fluffy ball of yellow fur crawls from under her flowing dress and snuggles up next to her. She gently places in unto the floor and it scampers off into the next room.

"I don't care what he is," she says. "He is our child, a gift from the gods. You said so yourself."

"Yes, I did," says Dek-Or, sitting opposite her. "But remember, the gods of the Ancient Days both blessed and cursed their children with gifts."

Kay-Or sits up. "And do you think we have been cursed?"

Dek-Or smiles. "I do not, my hand." He walks over to the far wall and touches it. It reveals an image of the baby in the other room, it's hands and feet reaching into the air.

"But he is not of this planet. He is so fragile.I predict a difficult time for him living amongst our kind. We have to protect him at all times."

Kay-Or moves over to her husband and touches his shoulder. He turns and she touches his face.

"He will be the best of us, my hand," she says. "He will grow up smart and strong."

"Will we be ready for what is to come?" Dek-Or asks, perhaps not his wife but himself. "Will we be able to carry this secret and raise him as a son of Krypton?"

"We will," she answers. "He will be the one to usher Krypton into the future."

Dek-Or looks back unto his son in the other room.

"Yes," he says. "By Rao, I believe you will be right."

At the heart of the city of Kandor lies The Hall of Knowledge with its dark spires reaching high into the black clouds above. The grounds of the building are patrolled by the heavily armed Kryptonian Special Police Force.

Inside, giant stone doors stand in darkness until with a grave grumbling they begin to move. They seem to drag open for a long time until they stand wide open.

A pair of black military boots enter and walk along the long, wide hallway. A long, black cape drags upon the floor behind. Above, large stone statues of ancient military leaders, scientists and elders stand vigil, seeming to look down in cold judgment at the lone visitor far below.

The hooded figure dressed in black Kryptonian armor approaches a pedestal of crystal material. Several hollow tubes adorn the top and in the middle is a diamond space a little bigger than the size of a hand. The figure removes its hood. Vel-Ra, scarred face, a yellow eye in the place of a real one, stretches his hand out upon the pedestal's surface.

It glows white, then green for a moment. In the darkness before him three ghostly visages materialize. Three stern, cold faces of two men and one woman.

"Officer Vel-Ra," the woman commands, "State your report!"

"Elder Gor-An," Vel-Ra says. "Our satellites detected the intrusion approximately 22.7 hours ago. 20 hours ago ground search units began reconnaissance. The vessel was located, minus passenger. It seems a self-destruct sequence was initiated shortly after landing. Our labs have been reviewing the craft since."

"Place of origin?" Elder Vre-An demands.

"To be determined," answers Vel-Ra. "Very little can be salvaged to -"

"No excuses!" Elder Gor-An barks. "It has been 272 years since the last entry of an unknown visitor to Krypton.. This one you must capture and destroy as well! This could be the beginning of an invasion which must be quelled."

The Elders murmur to themselves to affirm their belief.

"Continue with your investigation," commands Elder Vre-An. "We will cover up this incident with precision and speed."

"Of course, Elders," Vel-Ra replies. "By Krypton."

He puts his right fist over his heart and bows. The images of the Elders dissolve into blackness once more.

Outside Vel-Ra strides through the palatial grounds to his vehicle waiting for him, two uniformed minions in quick step beside him.

"Ramp up reconnaissance, " he orders. "Initiate a satellite scan of each and every abode and seek out residences with newborns. We will target those households one by one if we have to."


End file.
